elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Console Commands (Skyrim)/Miscellaneous Items
* Currency *0000000A - Lockpick (you can just put A and omit the 0's) *0000000F - Gold (you can just put F and omit the 0's) Scrolls *000A44A0 - Scroll of Conjure Frost Atronach *000A44A1 - Scroll of Conjure Storm Atronach *000A44A2 - exist *000A44A3 - Scroll of Revanant *000A44A4 - Scroll of Command Daedra *000A44A5 - Scroll of Dread Zombie *000A44A6 - Scroll of Expel Daedra *000A44A7 - Scroll of Dead Thrall *000A44A8 - Scroll of Flame Thrall *000A44A9 - Scroll of Frost Thrall *000A44B0 - Scroll of Chain Lightning *000A44B1 - Scroll of Fire Storm *000A44B2 - Scroll of Blizzard *000A44B5 - Scroll of Rally *000A44B6 - Scroll of Frenzy *000A44B7 - Scroll of Invisibility *000A44B9 - Scroll of Pacify *000A44C1 - Scroll of Heal Other *000A44C2 - Scroll of Repel Lesser Undead *000A44C3 - Scroll of Circle of Protection *000A44C4 - Scroll of Grand Healing *000A44C5 - Scroll of Repel Undead *000A44C6 - Scroll of Turn Greater Undead *000A44C7 - Scroll of Fury *000A44C8 - Random? *000A44C9 - Random? Jewelry *000C8911 - Amulet of Akatosh *000CC848 - Amulet of Arkay *000C8915 - Amulet of Dibella *000C8917 - Amulet of Julianos *000C8919 - Amulet of Kynareth *000C891B - Amulet of Mara *000CC844 - Amulet of Stendarr *000CC846 - Amulet of Talos *000878BB - Amulet of Zenithar *00016730 - Copper and Moonstone Circlet *000166FF - Copper and Onyx Circlet *00016731 - Copper and Ruby Circlet *000166FE - Copper and Sapphire Circlet *000166FD - Gold and Ruby Circlet *000877F1 - Gold Diamond Necklace *000877C9 - Gold Diamond Ring *000877CA - Gold Emerald Ring *00087835 - Gold Jeweled Necklace *000877D5 - Gold Necklace *0001CF2B - Gold Ring *000877DC - Gold Ruby Necklace *000877CB - Gold Sapphire Ring *000166D6 - Jade and Emerald Circlet *0001671A - Jade and Sapphire Circlet *000877A7 - Silver Amethyst Ring *000166E0 - Silver and Moonstone Circlet *00016719 - Silver and Sapphire Circlet *00087833 - Silver Emerald Necklace *000877AB - Silver Garnet Ring *00087834 - Silver Jeweled Necklace *0009171B - Silver Necklace *0003B97C - Silver Ring *000877B1 - Silver Ruby Ring *00087832 - Silver Sapphire Necklace *000403A9 - Viola's Gold Ring *00068B83 - Assassin's mage ring Crafting/Smithing Materials Ingots *0005ACE5 - Steel Ingot *0005ACE4 - Iron Ingot *0005ACE3 - Silver Ingot *0005AD93 - Corundum Ingot *0005AD99 - Orichalcum Ingot *0005AD9D - Ebony Ingot *0005AD9E - Gold Ingot *0005ADA0 - Quicksilver Ingot *000DB8A2 - Dwarven Metal Ingot *0005ADA1 - Refined Malachite *0005AD9F - Refined Moonstone *0003AD57 - Chaurus Chitin Dragon Drops *0003ADA3 - Dragon Scales *0003ADA4 - Dragon Bones Ore *0005ACDB - Corundum Ore *0005ACDC - Ebony Ore *0005ACDE - Gold Ore *0005ACE1 - Malachite Ore *0005ACE0 - Moonstone Ore *0005ACDD - Orichalcum Ore *0005ACE2 - Quicksilver Ore *0005ACDF - Silver Ore *00071CF3 - Iron Ore Leather And Hides *0003AD53 - Cave Bear Pelt *0003AD8F - Cow Hide *0003AD90 - Deer Hide *0003AD8E - Goat Hide *0003AD93 - Horse Hide *0003AD75 - Ice Wolf Pelt *000DB5D2 - Leather *000800E4 - Leather Strips *0003AD74 - Wolf Pelt *0003AD75 - Ice Wolf Pelt *0003AD54 - Snow Bear Pelt *0003AD52 - Bear Pelt Misc. *0003AD5B - Daedra Heart Other Quest Items (Editors Note: Items that are obtained or used during a quest that do not fit in other categories, should be moved here) *0002996F - Glenmoril Witch's Head *0003A070 - Skeleton Key Various *0003AD6C - Mammoth Tusk *0002F2F4 - Woodcutter's Axe *0006F993 - Firewood *000E3C16 - Pickaxe *001019D4 - Notched Pickaxe (Editors Note: This item needs to be moved) *000AEBF1 - Dwemer Cog *000AF5fD - Skull *00033760 - Charcoal (for blacksmithing) *0001D4EC - Torch *0004F006 - Arm Bandages Ancient Nord Set *000302CA - Ancient Nord Bow *0001CB64 - Ancient Nord Battle Axe *0002C672 - Ancient Nord War Axe *000236A5 - Ancient Nord Greatsword *0002C66F - Ancient Nord Sword *00018388 - Ancient Nord Armor *00056A9D - Ancient Nord Boots *00056A9E - Ancient Nord Helmet *00056B17 - Ancient Nord Gauntlets Dragon Masks *00061CA5 - Nahkriin Mask *00061CAB - Volsung Mask *00061CC9 - Vokun Mask *00061CC2 - Otar Mask *00061C8B - Morokei Mask *00061CC0 - Rahgot Mask *00061CC1 - Hevnoraak Mask *00061CB9 - Krosis Mask *00061CCA - Wooden Mask *00061CD6 - Konahrik mask *00061CE1 - Vosidaro Mask Falmer Set *00038340 - Falmer Bow *00083167 - Falmer Supple Bow *000302CD - Falmer War Axe *0006F700 - Honed Falmer War Axe *0002E6D1 - Falmer Sword *0006F6FF - Honed Falmer Sword *0005C06C - Falmer Shield *0004C3CB - Falmer Helmet *000B83CB - Falmer Armor *000B83CD - Falmer Boots *000B83CF - Falmer Gauntlets Artifacts *00035066 - Skull of Corruption *0004A38F - Ebony Blade *0001C4E6 - The Rueful Axe *0001CB36 - Sanguine Rose *000233E3 - Mace of Molag Bal *0002AC6F - Wabbajack *0002ACD2 - Volendrung *000240D2 - Mehrunes' Razor *0009CCDC - Blade of Woe *0004E4EE - Dawnbreaker *00035369 - Staff of Magnus *000956B5 - Wuuthrad *00045F96 - Spellbreaker *00052794 - Ebony Mail *0007C932 - Archmage armor *0002AC61 - Savior's Hide *000D2846 - Masque of Clavicus Vile *0002C37B - Ring of Namira *0002AC60 - Ring of Hircine *000F82FE - Cursed Ring of Hircine *00063B27 - Azura's Star *00063B29 - The Black Star *000AB704 - Halldir's Staff *000C1989 - Bolar's Oathblade *0006AF63 - Trollsbane *0001C492 - Nettlebane *00043E1E - Alessandra's Dagger *0002D773 - Gauldur amulet *000E41D8 - Shield of Ysgramor *000F8318 - Chillrend *000295F3 - Helm of Yngol *000TR061 - Staff of Justice Ammunition *00038341 - Falmer Arrow *00034182 - Ancient Nord Arrow *000236DD - Dart *00020F02 - CWArrowShort *00020DDF - CWArrow *000139C0 - Daedric Arrow *000139BF - Ebony Arrow *000139BE - Glass Arrow *000139BD - Elven Arrow *000139BC - Dwarven Arrow *000139BB - Orcish Arrow *0001397F - Steel Arrow *0001397D - Iron Arrow *0010EC8C - DwaivenSphereBolt02 *0010E2DE - Foil owerlron Arrow *0010B0A7 - Bound Arrow *00109AB6 - TrapDweBal istaBoltAmmo06 *00109AB5 - TrapDweBal istaBoltAmmo04 *00109AB4 - TrapDweBal istaBoltAmmo03 *00109AB3 - TrapDweBal istaBoltAmmo02 *00105EE7 - MQ101 Steel Arrow *000EAFDF - Nord Hero Arrow *000E738A - dunGeirmundSigdisArrowsIllusion *000CEE9E - ForswornArrow *000CAB52 - dunArcherPracticeArrow *000961D6 - dunJaphetsFollyCWCatapultAmmo *0007B935 - DwarvenSphereBoltOl *0007B932 - DwarvenSphereArrow *00073FE6 - CWCatapultAmmo *0006DA4F - TrapDweBallistaBoltAmmoOl *0006A0BF - DummyArrow *00052E99 - FXDustDropAmmoTiny *00052E97 - FXDustDropAmmoSm *0003BDF7 - FXDustDropAmmoMed *000102757 Uniqe Develeport Arrow (1 shot kill) Food *000E8448 - Charred Skeever Meat *000E8947 - Cooked Chicken *000EBA01 - Apple Cabbage Stew *000EBA02 - Cabbage Soup *000EBA03 - Horse Meat *000EDB2E - Dog Meat *000F1464 - DefauItPotionRackPotionMarker (Editors Note: Check Item Name) *000F2011 - Chicken *000F257E - Alto Wine (specifically, this is Jessica's Wine) *000F4314 - Beef Stew *000F4315 - Horker Stew *000F431B - Cabbage Potato Soup *000F431C - Tomato Soup *000F431D - Venison Stew *000F431E - Vegetable Soup *000F4320 - Elsweyr Fondue *0002C35A - BlackBriar Mead *000F693F - BlackBriar Reserve *00064B2E - Apple *00064B2F - Apple02 *00064B30 - Boiled Creme Treat *00064B31 - Goat Cheese Wedge *00064B32 - Eidar Cheese Wedge *00064B33 - Goat Cheese Wheel *00064B34 - Eidar Cheese Wheel *00064B35 - Sliced Goat Cheese *00064B36 - Sliced Eidar Cheese *00064B38 - HoneyNut Treat *00064B39 - Long Taffy Treat *00064B3A - Baked Potatoes *00064B3B - Cooked Salmon *00064B3C - Cooked Slaughterfish *00064B3D - Sweetroll *00064B3E - Grilled Leeks *00064B3F - Cabbage *00064B40 - Carrot *00064B41 - Potato *00064B42 - Tomato *00064B43 - Pie *00065C9A - Leg of Goat Ingredients *0006BC0A - Antlers Large *0006BC0B - Antlers Small *0006BC02 - Bear Claws *000A9191 - Bee Hive Husk *000B08C5 - Bee Honey Comb *0007E8C8 - Rock Warbler Egg *000727DE - Blue Butterfly Wing *00023D6F - Pine Thrush Egg *00023D77 - Chicken's Egg *0004DA25 - Blisterwort *00034CDD - Bone Meal *0003AD61 - Briar Heart *0006ABCB - Canis Root *00052695 - Charred Skeever Hide *0003AD56 - Chaurus Eggs *000B2183 - Creep Cluster Root *000B701A - Crimson Nirnroot *000A9195 - CritterBeeIngredient *00106E1C - Silverside Perch (Fish) *00106E1B - Abecean Longfin (Fish) *00106E1A - River Betty (Fish) *00106E19 - Cyrodilic Spadetail (Fish) *00106E18 - Histcarp (Fish) *0003AD5B - Daedra Heart *000516C8 - Death Bell *000E4F0C - Blue Dartwing (Dragonfly) *000BB956 - Orange Dartwing (Dragonfly) *000889A2 - Dragons Tongue *000F11C0 - Dwarven Oil *0003AD63 - Ectoplasm *00034D31 - Elves Ear *0003AD5D - Falmer Ear *000705B7 - Favor Thadgeir Ashes *0003AD5E - Fire Salts *0004DA73 - Torchbug Thorax (Editors note: Check Item name) *00034D32 - Frost Mirriam *0003AD5F - Frost Salts *00034D22 - Garlic *0007E8C1 - Giant Lichen *0003AD64 - Giant's Toe *0003AD73 - Glow Dust *0007EE01 - Glowing Mushroom *0006B689 - Hagraven Claw *0003AD66 - Hagraven Feathers *00057F91 - Hanging Moss *000E7EBC - Hawk Beak *000E7ED0 - Hawk Feathers *001016B3 - Human Flesh *000B18CD - Human Heart *0003AD6A - Ice Wraith Teeth *0001BCBC - Jarrin Root *0006AC4A - Jaz Bay (Editors Note: Check if spelling Error) *0005076E - Juniper Berries *00045C28 - Lavender *00074A19 - MS03BlackBriarSecretIngredient (Editors Note: Check Item Name) *000D8E3F - Moon Sugar *000EC870 - Mora Tapinella *000727DE - Moth Wing Blue *000727DF - Moth Wing Luna *000727E0 - Moth Wing Monarch *00077E1C - Mountain Flower Blue *00077E1E - Mountain Flower Purple *00077E1D - Mountain Flower Red *0006BC00 - Mudcrab Chitin *0004DA00 - Fly Amanita (Mushroom) *0004DA20 - Bleeding Crown (Mushroom) *0004DA22 - White Cap (Mushroom) *0004DA23 - Imp Stool (Mushroom) *0004DA24 - Namira's Rot (Mushroom) *0002F44C - Nightshade *00059B86 - Nirnroot *0007EDF5 - Nordic Barnacles *000854FE - Pearl *00085500 - Pearl Small *0006BC10 - Powdered Mammoth Tusk *0006BC07 - Sabrecat Eyeball *0006BC04 - Sabrecat Tooth *00034CDF - Salt Pile *0006F950 - Scaly Pholiota *0003AD6F - Skeever Tail *0007E8C5 - Slaughterfish Egg *0003AD70 - Slaughterfish Scales *0001B3BD - Snowberry *0009151B - Spider Egg *00083E64 - Spiky Grass *00063B5F - Spriggan Sap *0007E8B7 - Swamp Fungal Pod *0003AD71 - Taproot *000134AA - Thistle *0003AD72 - Troll Fat *0003F7F8 - Tundra Cotton *0003AD76 - Vampire Dust *0003AD60 - Void Salts *0004B0BA - Wheat *0006BC0E - Wisp Wrappings *0004DA22 - White Caps Potions *00039BE6 - Potion of Extreme Magicka *00039BE4 - Potion of Extreme Healing *0003EAE6 - Potion of Extreme Stamina *00039BE7 - Potion of Ultimate Magicka *00039BE5 - Potion of Ultimate Healing *00039CF3 - Potion of Ultimate Stamina *00073F34 - Deadly Poison *00039BE8 - Potion of Stamina *00039D12 - Enchanter's Elixer *00039967 - Blacksmith's Elixer *0003EB41 - Potion of Prolonged Invisibility *000AE723 - Potion of Cure Disease *00039JE7 - Potion of Jensofius lol (Editors Note: Check Item Name) *000F84B3 - Prime Elixir of Escape Soul Gems *0002E4E2 - Petty Soul Gem *0002E4E3 - Petty Soul Gem (Petty) *0002E4E4 - Lesser Soul Gem *0002E4E5 - Lesser Soul Gem (Lesser) *0002E4E6 - Common Soul Gem *0002E4F3 - Common Soul Gem (Common) *0002E4F4 - Greater Soul Gem *0002E4FB - Greater Soul Gem (Greater) *0002E4FC - Grand Soul Gem *0002E4FF - Grand Soul Gem (Grand) *0002E500 - Black Soul Gem *0002E504 - Black Soul Gem (Grand) *00043E26 - Wylandriahs Soul Gem *00063B27 - Azuras Star *00063B29 - The Black Star (Azuras Star – Black Version) *00094E40 - Common Soul Gem (Editors Note: Check against other Common Soul Gem) Gems *00063B47 - Diamond *00063B43 - Emerald *00063B42 - Ruby *00063B44 - Sapphire *00063B46 - Amethyst *00063B45 - Garnet *0006851E - Flawless Amethyst *0006851F - Flawless Diamond *00068520 - Flawless Emerald *00068521 - Flawless Garnet *00068522 - Flawless Ruby *00068523 - Flawless Sapphire *0009DFBB - Unusual Gem (Does not advance "No stone unturned" quest) Bound Weapons And Armor ( My opinion to whoever is the publisher but put these weapons in categories geezus... Worst people to organize stuff ever...) Weapons *000896D5 - EnchIronDaggerMagicka01 *000896D6 - EnchIronDaggerMagicka02 *000896D7 - EnchIronDaggerMagicka03 *000896D8 - EnchIronGreatswordMagicka01 *000896D9 - EnchIronGreatswordMagicka02 *000896DA - EnchIronGreatswordMagicka03 *000896DB - EnchIronWarhammerMagicka01 *000896DC - EnchIronWarhammerMagicka02 *000896DD - EnchIronWarhammerMagicka03 *000896DE - EnchIronMaceSoulTrap02 *000896DF - EnchIronMaceSoulTrap03 *000896E0 - EnchIronSwordSouITrap02 *000896E1 - EnchIronSwordSoulTrap03 *000896E2 - EnchIronWarAxeSoulTrap02 *000896E3 - EnchIronWarAxeSoulTrap03 *000896E4 - EnchIronWarhammerSoulTrap01 *000896E5 - EnchIronWarhammerSoulTrap02 *000896E6 - EnchIronWarhammerSoulTrap03 *000896E7 - EnchIronBattleaxeSouITrap01 *000896E8 - EnchIronBattleaxeSoulTrap02 *000896E9 - EnchIronBattleaxeSoulTrap03 *000896EA - EnchIronDaggerSoulTrap01 *000896EB - EnchIronDaggerSoulTrap02 *000896EC - EnchIronC3ggerSoulTrap03 *000896ED - EnchIronGreatswordSoulTrap01 *000896EE - EnchIronGreatswordSoulTrap02 *000896EF - EnchIronGreatswordSouITrap03 *000896F0 - EnchIronBattleaxeTum01 *000896F1 - EnchIronBattleaxeTurn02 *000896F2 - EnchIronBattleaxeTurn03 *000896F3 - EnchIronDaggerTurn01 *000896F4 - EnchIronDaggerTurn02 *000896F5 - EnchIronDaggerTurn03 *000896F6 - EnchIronGreatswordTurn01 *000896F7 - EnchIronGreatswordTurn02 *000896F8 - EnchIronGreatswordTurn03 *000896F9 - EnchIronWarhammerTurn01 *000896FA - EnchIronWarhammerTurn02 *000896FB - EnchIronWarhammefTurn03 *000896FC - EnchIronBattleaxeStamina01 *000896FD - EnchIronBattleaxeStamina02 *000896FE - EnchIronBattleaxeStamina03 *000896FF - EnchIronDaggerStamina01 *00089700 - EnchIronDaggerStamina02 *00089701 - EnchIronDaggerStamina03 *00089702 - EnchIronGreatswordStamina01 *00089703 - EnchIronGreatswordStamina02 *00089704 - EnchIronGreatswordStamina03 *00089705 - EnchIronWarhammerStamina01 *00089706 - EnchIronWarhammerStamina02 *00089707 - EnchIronWarhammerStamina03 *00089708 - EnchIronBattleaxeFear01 *00089709 - EnchIronBattleaxeFear02 *0008970A - EnchIronBattleaxeFear03 *0008970B - EnchIronDaggerFear01 *0008970C - EnchIronDaggerFear02 *00089700 - EnchIronDaggerFear03 *0008970E - EnchIronGreatswordFear01 *0008970F - EnchIronGreatswordFear02 *00089710 - EnchIronGreatswordFear03 *00089711 - EnchIronMaceFear01 *00089712 - EnchIronMaceFear02 *00089713 - EnchIronMaceFear03 *00089714 - EnchIronSwordFear01 *00089715 - EnchIronSwordFear02 *00089716 - EnchIronSwordFear03 *00089717 - EnchIronWarAxeFear01 *00089718 - EnchIronWarAxeFear02 *00089719 - EnchIronWarAxeFear03 *0008971A - EnchIronWarhammerFear01 *00089718 - EnchIronWarhammerFear02 *0008971C - EnchIronWarhammerFear03 *000940D8 - FavorNelacarStaffFear *000946FC - FFSteelGreatswordBalgruuf *00094A2B - dunAnsilvundGhostblade *000956B5 - C06BladeOfYsgramor *000964C9 - DBBIadeOfWoeAstrid *0009B2B2 - BluePalaceWabbajack *0009CAF3 - EnchHuntingBowFire1 *0009CCDC - DBBladeOfWoeReward *0009F25C - SkyforgeSteelSword *0009F25D - SkyforgeSteeldagger *0009F25E - SkyforgeSteelGreatsword *0009F25F - SkyforgeSteelBattleaxe *0009F260 - SkvforaeSteelWarAxe *0009FD50 - dunRedEagleSwordBase *000A3115 - NordHeroGreatsword (Update: Should work now. The "U" was actually two 1's. Fix courtesy of http://www.uesp.net/wiki/Skyrim:Weapons. ~ DH) *000A4DCE - dunHagsEndDagger *000A56CE - EnchSteelBattleaxeFire1 *000A56CF - EnchSteelBattleaxeFire2 *000A56D0 - EnchSteelBattleaxeFire3 *000A5DEF - dunGeirmundSigdisBow??? *000A5DF0 - dunGeirmundSigdisBowIllusion *000A6975 - EnchSteelBattleaxeFrost01 *000A6976 - EnchSteelBattleaxeFrost02 *000A6977 - EnchSteelBattleaxeFrost03 *000A6978 - EnchSteelBattleaxeFear1 *000A6979 - EnchSteelBattleaxeFear2 *000A697A - EnchSteelBattleaxeFear3 *000A697B - EnchSteelBattleaxeShock1 *000A697C - EnchSteelBattleaxeShock2 *000A697D - EnchSteelBattleaxeShock3 *000A697E - EnchSteelBattleaxeMagicka1 *000A697F - EnchSteelBattleaxeMagicka2 *000A6980 - EnchSteelBattleaxeMagicka3 *000A6981 - EnchSteelBattleaxeSoulTrap1 *000A6982 - EnchSteelBattleaxeSoulTrap2 *000A6983 - EnchSteelBattleaxeSoulTrap3 *000A6984 - EnchSteelBattleaxeStamina1 *000A6985 - EnchSteelBattleaxeStamina2 *000A6986 - EnchSteelBattleaxeStamina3 *000A6987 - EnchSteelBattleaxeTurn1 *000A6988 - EnchSteelBattleaxeTurn2 *000A6989 - EnchSteelBattleaxeTurn3 *000A698A - EnchSteelGreatswordFear01 *000A698B - EnchSteelGreatswordFear02 *000A698C - EnchSteelGreatswordFear03 *000A698D - EnchSteelGreatswordFire01 *000A698E - EnchSteelGreatswordFire02 *000A698F - EnchSteelGreatswordFire03 *000A6990 - EnchSteelGreatswordFrost01 *000A6991 - EnchSteelGreatswordFrost02 *000A6992 - EnchSteelGreatswordFrost03 *000A6993 - EnchSteelGreatswordMagicka01 *000A6994 - EnchSteelGreatswordMagicka02 *000A6995 - EnchSteelGreatswordMagicka03 *000A6996 - EnchSteelGreatswordShock01 *000A6997 - EnchSteelGreatswordShock02 *000A6998 - EnchSteelGreatswordShock03 *000A6999 - EnchSteelGreatswordSoulTrap01 *000A699A - EnchSteelGreatswordSoulTrap02 *000A699B - EnchSteelGreatswordSoulTrap03 *000A699C - EnchSteelGreatswordStamina01 *000A699D - EnchSteelGreatswordStamina02 *000A699E - EnchSteelGreatswordStamina03 *000A699F - EnchSteelGreatswordTurn01 *000A69A0 - EnchSteelGreatswordTurn02 *000A69A1 - EnchSteelGreatswordTurn03 *000A69A2 - EnchSteelWarhammerFear1 *000A69A3 - EnchSteelWarhammerFear2 *000A69A4 - EnchSteelWarhammerFear3 *000A69A5 - EnchSteelWarhammerFire1 *000A69A6 - EnchSteelWarhammerFire2 *000A69A7 - EnchSteelWarhammerFrost1 *000A69A8 - EnchSteelWarhammerFrost2 *000A69A9 - EnchSteelWarhammerMagicka1 *000A69AA - EnchSteelWarhammerMagicka2 *000A69AB - EnchSteelWarhammerMagicka3 *000A69AC - EnchSteelWarhammerShock1 *000A69AD - EnchSteelWarhammerShock2 *000A69AE - EnchSteelWarhammerShock3 *000A69AF - EnchSteelWarhammerSoulTrap1 *000A69B0 - EnchSteelWarhammerSoulTrap2 *000A69B1 - EnchSteelWarhammerSoulTrap3 *000A69B2 - EnchSteelWarhammerStamina1 *000A69B3 - EnchSteelWarhammerStamina2 *000A69B4 - EnchSteelWarhammerStamina3 *000A69B5 - EnchSteelWarhammerTurn1 *000A69B6 - EnchSteelWarhammerTurn2 *000A69B7 - EnchSteelWarhammerTurn3 *000A69B8 - EnchSteelMaceFear1 *000A69B9 - EnchSteelMaceFear2 *000A69BA - EnchSteelMaceMagicka1 *000A69BB - EnchSteelMaceMagicka2 *000A69BC - EnchSteelMaceMagicka3 *000A69BD - EnchSteelMaceSoulTrap1 *000A69BE - EnchSteelMaceSoulTrap2 *000A69BF - EnchSteelMaceSouITrap3 *000A69C0 - EnchSteelMaceStamina1 *000A69C1 - EnchSteelMaceStamina2 *000A69C2 - EnchSteelMaceStamina3 *000A69C3 - EnchSteelMaceTurn1 *000A69C4 - EnchSteelMaceTurn2 *000139B5 - Daedric Bow (Paralyse 6sec) Armor (Editors Note: names are off must review) (Editors Note: This section needs to be moved) *00100E52 Ring of HP regeneration. *00100E40 Ring of peerless Smithing. *00100DF8 Shield Protection mastery ring. *00100E10 Heavy armor mastery ring. *00100E84 Two-handed weapon mastery ring. *00100E2E One hand weapon mastery ring. *00C5D11 MP regeneration robe. *0065BBF Destruction spells cheaper enchanted Thalmor Robe. *0010D67B Illusion expert armour (-20% illusion spell cost, +125% MPregen). *0010D677 Destruction expert armour (-20% destruction spell cost, +125% MPregen). *000FC048 Fire resist Neclance. *000FC04E Frost resist Neclance. *00100E45 Sneak bonus ring. *00092A8E Boots of silent move. *00088952 Nocturnal's Clothes.(Editors Note: It adds the item but it's not in the inventory) *00082L9S Ring of Peerless Enchanting +25 Enchant (Editors Note: L and S are not hexidecimal Characters. This Item must be tested) Unsorted (Editors Note: This section needs to be moved) *0008ADFB dunV01unruudRelic01 (ceremonial axe for dungeon) *0008ADFC dunV01unruudPelic02 (ceremonial sword for dungeon) *0008FFDE dunV01unruudOkin *0008FFDF dunV01unruudEduj Category:Skyrim: Armor Category:Daedra Category:Console commands Category:Skyrim: Console Commands